


Tablu Rasa

by Lune_Mish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune_Mish/pseuds/Lune_Mish
Summary: Arthur is an ordinary student that just wants to graduate, marry, and die with no interruption in between. Sadly, Hetalia High never got the message and continues to give him new things to gripe about every day. From surviving the class trips to sneaking out of detention, Arthur will do it all in an effort to maintain his sanity until graduation.





	Tablu Rasa

Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I …

Arthur frowned with annoyance and jabbed on the backspace key until the page was a blank slate. He stared at the fluorescent wall above till his eyes burned and began again.

Good Morning, I heard you were in need of a babysitter for the following week and I …

No no no! Arthur internally screamed, cupping his face with his smudgy hands as his forehead pressed against the humming screen. He wanted to close his eyes and open them to a smattering of words singing him some praises. Alas, the elusive art of writing needed something like actual effort, which Arthur had nothing to show for. He had spent many hours staring at a blank screen with minimal breaks. Yet, the document in front of him was as clear as the freshly driven snow and all the more mocking. 

Arthur felt like the document was jeering at him. He felt like ripping the old school computer out of its socket and giving it a new home in the trash bin. Arthur promptly removed his forehead from the screen and dug his thumbs into his brows to prevent the incoming freak out. No need to be sent to the looney bin yet when college was next and then a nine to five job and then some house with shrieking children and then the grave. Plenty of time to go ape shit later in life in much better parts of the world.

Writing about oneself to get a job should be child’s play for anyone with any dignity whatsoever. Alfred Freaking Jones was exhibit A when it came to demonstrating the easiness of this task. The idiot could run his mouth for hours after tossing a crumpled up ball of paper into the trash. He could rant and rave about his last test until Arthur felt the urge to become one with the dirt. Heck Arthur even tried to channel some of Alfred’s personality earlier to work on the letter. He temporarily emptied his mind of fine literature and filled it with comic books. A terrifying session it made for that didn’t help with anything. Blank page and no words to be found.

Arthur was just absolute shit at writing about himself.

To understand why the story must now turn back to 8 am classes, family trips, class seating arrangements, that one time the library was haunted, and many other oddities in Arthur’s life.


End file.
